Gold's New Pet
by GoldenJezebel
Summary: Kinkmeme prompt from LiveJournal. Emma keeps having erotic dreams about Mr. Gold, and she can't explain why. Before long, it all becomes far too much for her to bear, and she does the unthinkable... MATURE audiences only.


**A/N**: This is my response to a prompt on the OUAT kinkmeme on LiveJournal. Just to clear up any confusion, the beginning's in italics since it's a dream. Enjoy! ;)

_Pressing her forehead against the shower wall, Emma closed her eyes and hitched in her breath when she felt Gold's soft, barely there caress against her rump._

_"You've been a very bad girl, Emma," she heard him whisper, his hand then drawing back before delivering a harsh, stinging slap against her bottom. "I told you to leave the front door open - I had to find another way in, and you_ know _how impatient I can get."_

_Emma's stubbornness made her refuse to apologize, but when Gold began to assault her buttocks with a series of smacks, tears of pain formed along her lashes and she cried out, "Alright,_ alright! _I'm sorry... It won't happen again."_

_"Of course it won't," Gold coolly returned, yet his hand belied his anger and fondly caressed the stinging, glaring red marks on her ass. "Now that we've reconciled, my little pet, I want you to spread your legs."_

_"Why?" Emma demanded, yet she knew what was coming._

_"Why?" Gold reiterated, a chuckle escaping his lips as his hands encircled her waist. Now leaning forward so that his lips were at her ear, he lowly declaired, "It's so I can manipulate you like the little_ whore _you are, and to see you_ beg _for my cock inside you. Now that you know my intentions, are you going to do as I ask?"_

_"That depends," Emma returned, only being obstinate with the hopes of egging him on. "I'm not sure you're man enough to satisfy me."_

_Wincing when she felt Gold's hands tighten on her hips, the blonde let out a cry when his bulge pressed against her buttocks. With a sharp intake of breath, she closed her eyes and whimpered as his hand found its way between her thighs, his foot kicking at her ankles until she was forced to part her legs._

_"Although I normally find your tongue a hedonistic delight, right now it's only serving to annoy me," Gold hissed, his grip only tightening as he bit down on the shell of her ear. "If you're not careful, I may force you to put that tongue to good use."_

_Closing her eyes, Emma allowed Gold to press her more forcefully against the shower wall, the water beating down on them adding to her sudden warmth as he slipped two fingers inside her. With a soft gasp, she tried to ride his invasive appendages for the much desired friction, but Gold halted her movements with a fierce smack to the ass._

_"Did I say you could fuck my fingers, you gorgeous little slut?" he demanded, Emma whimpering as he drove his appendages deep inside her slick passage. "You can only move when I give you_ permission _to."_

_Moaning weakly into the tile wall, Emma nodded once before tensing up, her toes curling as Gold's figners began to work inside her at a strenuous pace. Trying her best not to ride them for fear of disobeying him, she bit her lip until it bled and screamed when he hit her sweet spot._

_"Do you want me to stop, my little poppet?"_

_Emma sucked in a breath and shook her head. "N-no..."_

_"What was that? I can't hear you!"_

"NO!"

Shooting up in bed, Emma gasped and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. What in God's name was _wrong_ with her? That was the fifth dream about Gold she'd had in a row now, and she was beginning to fear for her sanity.

As she threw the covers off her legs, Emma groaned once she realized the moisture between her legs had carried on into the read world, as well. Embarrassing or not, she _had_ to do something about it before Mary got home.

Abandoning her bed with a sense of purpose, Emma began rummaging through her drawers until she found exactly what she was looking for. Vibrator in hand, she flicked the switch and gave a curse when the sex toy sputtered, then went completely dead.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" she screamed, raking a hand through her hair as she threw the vibrator back into the drawer. She doubted she had any batteries at the moment, and she knew her hand would _not_ do. At least, not after a fantasy like _that._ Truth be told, they were getting more and more arousing with each dream, and she didn't know how much longer she could last without confronting Gold.

_'Maybe that's a good idea,'_ Emma thought, wincing as her womb continued to throb with need. _'There's no harm in paying him a visit... It's early, so I doubt he'll have any customers.'_

With this thought on her mind as her main incentive (among other things), Emma quickly got dressed before heading out the door.

-

"Gold?" Glancing around her in expectance, Emma kept her hands on her hips as she surveyed the scene, her frustration only mounting when she realized the shop owner was nowhere in sight. _"Gold!"_

As if on cue, the smug-faced man entered the room with cane in hand, his tone rather self-satisfied as he asked, "Had another dream, did you? I had a feeling you'd come around."

Emma paled. "How did you...? I-I mean...God, you dirty little _bastard!"_

"Well, now! Is that any way to talk to the man willing to satisfy your every whim and fancy?"

Scowling, the blonde shot back, "You tricked me! Y-you...you somehow got inside my head and _made_ me feel this way!"

Gold chuckled. "Well what can I say? I've been told I have a _tremendous_ sort of animal magnetism."

"Keep heckling me, and I'll make your limp even _worse,"_ Emma warned, yet a blush stained her cheeks when an arousing, fleeting image of her entangled with Gold flashed across her mind.

Slowly approaching her like a lion stalking its prey, Gold lowly purred, "Oh yes, please _do,_ Miss Swan - I've got all _sorts_ of ideas as to how we can make that a reality."

Although Emma was absolutely repulsed by the man before her, she couldn't help but be lured in by his words. "W-what would you do to me?" she asked, inwardly sickened that she was playing his games.

Leering, Gold shot back, "Well what _wouldn't_ I do to you, my dear? You've been so uptight ever since your arrival, and I think it's about time you just _let go_ in every sense of the word." Now setting his cane off to the side, the man finally stood before Emma and brushed back her hair, his hand then sliding down along her side before resting on her hip. With his lips coming to her ear, he whispered, "I'd have you everywhere, every _way,_ and force your darling friend _Graham_ to watch. I've seen the way he looks at you, my pet, and I want him to know that you're mine and _only_ mine. You will come to me every time I summon you, and if you disobey me, you will _not_ like the consequences." Pausing, Gold coyly added, "...Or perhaps you will, depending on how _naughty_ you truly are beneath that angelic head of hair."

Emma shivered as his lips ghosted along her chin, her heart pounding as his mouth almost hesitantly brushed against hers. "So what do you say?" he crooned, his hands each cupping a breast as his thumbs cirlced her nipples. With his cheek to hers, he then grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to cup him through the material of his pants, his voice growing strained as he gasped out, "Are you willing to be my little _plaything?_ Will you come to me whenever I so desire, and let me manipulate you like a whore in heat?"

Emma roughly claimed his mouth in response, her free hand tangling through his hair as she eagerly, almost desperately massaged the stiffness between his legs. Feeling a sense of pride when Gold moaned into her open mouth, she allowed his tongue to storm past her lips as he urgently backed her up toward the wall. Backside colliding with the rough surface, Emma ignored the ringing in her ears from the impact and gripped at Gold's face, her mouth angling artlessly over his for a burning, frantic kiss that left her whimpering into the haven of his lips.

Lifting her right leg, Emma bared her neck for Gold to trace his lips along her thrumming pulse, her leg then linking around his waist and pulling him impossibly close. Gasping when their hips melded snugly together, the blonde tossed her head back and choked on a moan when he urgently hammered his hips against her throbbing, clothed heat. With fumbling hands, she tried her best to intervene and unbuckle Gold's belt, but he irritably smacked her hands away.

"You dirty little slut," he hissed, his teeth nibbling on her ear as she whined in response. "I'll put it in when I'm good and ready - do you understand?"

Nodding weakly in response, Emma found that she could only breathlessly tilt her hips to meet with his thrusts, her nails digging into his suited shoulders as he _finally_ began to fuss with the zipper to his pants.

Cradling Gold's face between her hands, Emma brought her lips to his again and again, her tongue teasing his as she felt him lift her skirt and stroke along her soaked center. With an impatient whimper, she stepped out of her panties as he aided in their removal, then kicked them off to the side as he lifted her into his arms.

Emma was rather surprised that Gold seemed so strong, considering he needed a cane to assist with his walking, yet she found she wasn't _about_ to question his sexual prowess.

"What do you want, my pet?" Gold asked, his lips quirking into a sneer as he gripped at her hips. "Do you want this?" Emma cried out when he dipped his fingers into her moist, sensitive passage, her toes curling in impatience when he suddenly withdrew. Smug, Gold persisted, "Or maybe you want _this?"_ Gasping when he began to grind his manhood against her slit, she bit down on his shoulder in order to quiet her cries as she weakly pleaded, "That one... Please...I-I need you..."

"You need _what?"_

"I need you _inside_ me!" she screamed, her frustration evident as she cursed herself for being too eager.

Before she could further make a fool of herself, Gold slammed into her with such force that her head knocked against the wall. Screaming from the pleasure-pain, Emma squirmed against him as he began to repeatedly drive into her, each thrust causing her to lift at least a full foot off the ground.

"Tell me you want me and _only_ me," Gold commanded, his hips purposely slowing so that she didn't have a choice. When Emma could only whimper in response, he gave her a rough shake and demanded, _"Tell_ me!"

Overcome by the mind-numbing sensation between her legs, Emma panted and gasped out, "I...I want only you... A-after this I could never have anyone else... _Please,_ just take me!"

Seemingly satisfied with her response, Gold rewarded her by driving up into her warmth with a renewed vigor, her eyes closing as she began to meet with his every thrust. Riding downward each time he came up, she gave a cry as the friction gradually became too much. Every time he grinded against her sweet spot, she'd feel a tingle that traveled all the way from her groin to her toes, her head tossing back as he pounded into her with an animalistic ferocity. He knew she was coming undone, and he wanted to bring her to such a pleasurable peak that she'd never settle again.

With a scream, Emma spasmodically began to contract around his cock, Gold snarling as she milked him until he came in a burst of liquid fire. Feeling his forehead press against her neck, Emma closed her eyes and moaned when he shakily withdrew from her moist haven. She was the type who enjoyed cuddling during post-coital bliss, but Gold obviously had other plans.

Tucking himself back inside his pants, Gold re-fastened everything and commanded, "Return home and get yourself cleaned up - I expect you back in three hours, because I've invited Graham over for dinner. I want him to see our, uh..._blossoming_ relationship."

Horrified, Emma nodded dumbly before making her way toward the door. She had a slight limp now (and unfortunately didn't notice the cum stains on her skirt), but oddest of all, she actually felt a little _excited_ at the thought of Graham being a voyeur to her newfound sexuality. Who knew? Storybrooke wasn't so boring, after all...


End file.
